


Сокровище (Treasure)

by Oruga



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Doomed Timelines, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga
Summary: Стив Роджерс - настоящее сокровище.





	Сокровище (Treasure)

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн изменён. Щ.И.Т. не связан с Гидрой.

Поселить Баки у себя оказалось непросто.

Стив был готов к тому, что придётся бороться с Фьюри и «Щитом». Но когда они капитулировали, перед ним неожиданно выросли новые бюрократические бастионы.

Пожарный департамент. Жилищное управление. Департамент по чрезвычайным ситуациям. Мало того, служба контроля за животными!

– Легче было в армию попасть, – ворчал про себя Стив. Баки молчал и растерянно хмурился. То есть это Стив видел, что растерянно; все остальные думали, что угрожающе. То есть как всегда.

Но если Стивен Роджерс ставил себе цель, то обстоятельства рано или поздно прекращали сопротивление. Через полтора месяца Дж.Б.Барнс официально вселился в дом на Авеню Кей.

Для этого пришлось сделать небольшую перестановку – Стив перебрался из большой спальни наверху в ту, что поменьше и на первом этаже – и не такой уж небольшой ремонт. Пожарный департамент был неумолим: только огнеупорные материалы в отделке помещений, где будет жить Дж.Б.Барнс.

– А в Башне Старка всё было бы проще, – подначивал Тони. – Я бы вам целый этаж выделил. Полностью огнеупорный.

– Спасибо. Нам удобнее в Бруклине, – отвечал обычно Стив.

А когда Тони продолжал настаивать (не настаивать Тони не умел), Стив старался свернуть разговор. Конечно, в Башне было бы проще и удобнее – но никак не спокойнее. А он хотел дать Баки покой.

И надеялся, что у него получится.

***

Две недели спустя Стив стоял перед шкафом и озадаченно всматривался. У него же точно было больше трех футболок? И рубашка, его любимая фланелевая клетчатая рубашка, которую дружно ненавидели все Мстители – куда она подевалась?

– Баки, ты не видел мою клетчатую рубашку? – спросил он.

– Не-а, – равнодушно отозвался Баки из кухни. А затем его голос оживился: – О, ты в Старбакс заходил?

Стив отложил загадку исчезнувшей одежды на потом и поспешил на кухню – спасать свой кофе.

***

В течение следующей недели у Стива пропали:

вязаный плед с кровати,

записная книжка,

сувенирный брелок из Смитсоновского музея

и пара полотенец.

Может, что-то ещё, но он пока не заметил.

***  
После очередной встречи Мстителей Брюс Беннер отвёл Стива в сторону и деликатно поинтересовался, как дела у Баки.

– Насколько я понимаю, хорошо, – сказал Стив. – У него не было ни одного эпизода.

– Это замечательно. Как насчет защиты своей территории?

– Я не захожу к нему в комнату без приглашения, так что не знаю. В остальных помещениях – никакой агрессии, никогда.

– Потому что там твоя территория. Хмм… надо бы посмотреть, как он отреагирует на постороннего человека в доме, – заметил Брюс. – Пока всё, кажется, идёт на удивление гладко, мои поздравления вам обоим.

– Спасибо, док.

Беннер вздохнул.

– Ты же понимаешь, что мы во всём этом движемся, можно сказать, на ощупь? И я, и врачи «Щита»… Откровенно говоря, мы почти ничего не знаем.

– Понимаю. Не сказать, чтоб у вас до сих пор было много кого изучать.

– Да уж, – усмехнулся Беннер. – Но, кажется, есть те, кто могут знать больше.

– Гидра? – Стив убрал из голоса все интонации. Но Беннер тем не менее поморщился:

– Нет, нет, слава богу. Давай я сначала всё уточню, хорошо?

***

На этот раз пропал шлем от боевого костюма. Что особенно досадно, Стив хватился его лишь после того, как получил срочный вызов от Старка. У него было десять минут на сборы, и на тебе.

Ну что ж, придется всё-таки побеспокоить Баки. Потому что – ну, не клуриконы же таскали его вещи, в самом деле!

Стив в три прыжка взбежал на второй этаж, быстро стукнул в дверь костяшками пальцев и, не дожидаясь ответа, распахнул её.

– Баки, я…

И замер, раскрыв рот.

Потому что в центре комнаты, на лежбище из полотенец, футболок, пледа и клетчатой рубашки, устроился дракон.  
Баки в своей драконьей форме.

И Стив на минуту забыл про всё.

Потому что одно дело – знать, что Баки на это способен, и читать отчёты, и показания, и научные заключения, и разглядывать фото, и снова и снова прокручивать видеозаписи. А увидеть своими глазами – совсем другое дело.

Как серебрилась его… кожа? Шкура? Как заметны были на ней тонкие линии – не чешуя, а сочленения панциря.

Внезапно Стив понял, что тот, кто делал Баки металлическую руку, тоже видел его в виде дракона. Потому что она идеально подстраивалась под рисунок шкуры. Сейчас, слегка поменяв свою форму, рука больше походила на переднюю лапу дракона, чем на человеческую конечность.

Тони бы зуб отдал за возможность покопаться в этом инженерном шедевре.

Ох, чёрт. Тони. Пять минут!

– Баки, – позвал Стив. – Баки! Мне нужен шлем!

С недовольным шипением дракон развернулся, и Стив оказался нос к носу с его…э-э…мордой?

Пасть, способная выдыхать пламя в полторы тысячи градусов по Цельсию, угрожающе приоткрылась. Яркие голубые глаза сузились.

– Баки. Пожалуйста.

Дракон снова зашипел и пошевелил правой передней лапой. Стив скосил глаза – лапа собственнически прижимала к полу его шлем.

Стив вздохнул.

– Давай меняться?

Голова заинтересованно наклонилась вбок.

Плавно, не делая резких движений, Стив оттянул ворот костюма, вытащил цепочку с армейскими жетонами и снял чрез голову. А затем протянул дракону.

Ноздри расширились, ловя запах. Дракон низко заурчал и молниеносным движением выхватил добычу из рук Стива, держа её в пасти.

– Окей? Я могу забрать шлем? – спросил Стив. Три минуты.

Дракон заурчал тоном выше, постепенно убавляя громкость. Стив терпеливо ждал. Наконец урчание истаяло, и дракон отвернулся от Стива, но продолжал наблюдать за ним уголком голубого глаза.

Точно, Баки раньше тоже так делал.

Стив наклонился всё так же плавно, поднял шлем (заметив рядом с ним смитсоновский брелок) и осторожно выпрямился.

Дракон не двигался, но по-прежнему наблюдал искоса.

– Пока, Бак, – сказал Стив, улыбнувшись, и вышел из комнаты. Одна минута. Он успевает.

Садясь в присланный Старком автомобиль, Стив всё ещё улыбался. Вид Баки – дракона – со свисавшей из пасти цепочкой и бдительным взглядом был прекрасен.

«Я это нарисую», – решил Стив.

***

– Ему не нравится, что ты уходишь на миссии, – сказал Баки на следующий вечер, когда они смотрели один из фильмов в списке Стива. Что-то ковбойское и классическое, по уверениям Клинта.

– Кому ему?

– Зверюге.

Баки никогда раньше не говорил со Стивом о драконе.

– Мне это тоже не нравится, но ладно, я не в счёт, – сосредоточенно продолжал Баки.

Баки никогда раньше не говорил, что он против того, что Стив уходит на миссии.

– С чего это ты не в счёт?

– С того, что я от неудовольствия не сожгу тебя дотла в секунду, а он может. Чёрт, Роджерс, какой же ты идиот. Я знаю, что в этом доме есть супертранк, тебя не оставили бы с драконом, не выдав запас супертранквилизатора. И ты идешь наверх, зная, что там может быть Зимняя тварь, и не берешь с собой даже гребаного ампульного ружья!

– Баки, – сказал Стив, изо всех сил стараясь не расплыться в улыбке. Эмоции. Слава богу, эмоции. Доктора говорили, что «замороженность» Баки должна рано или поздно пройти, и проявление эмоций – очень добрый знак! – Всё в порядке. Ты бы на меня не напал.

– Чёрта с два! Никто не знает, что на уме у зверюги. Ты должен был сразу, как вошёл, вкатить ему хорошую дозу, чтобы вырубить! В Гидре всегда так делали, между заданиями и криозаморозкой.

А Гидра такой хороший пример для подражания, чуть не сказал Стив.

– Баки. Ты не сделал ничего, за что тебя надо было бы вырубить.

– Потом могло быть поздно.

– Нет. Ты бы не напал на меня.

– Ну откуда тебе знать, Роджерс?

Стив сжал зубы.

– Я не буду обходиться со своим другом как с диким зверем.

– Я и есть дикий зверь! Ты что, не читал отчёты о моих подвигах? Не видел фотографий жертв? Я сказал бы «обугленные трупы», но там нечему было обугливаться.

– Ты не сам это делал. Тебе приказывала Гидра.

Баки наклонился вперёд и понизил голос:

– Знаешь, я однажды сжёг пятерых охранников Гидры. Без всякого приказа.

– За что?

– Не помню. Какое это имеет значение?

Стив считал, что очень большое.

– Баки, я не позволил бы тебе жить посреди города, если б ты представлял настоящую опасность.

– Я знаю, что периметр дома защищен от вылазок зверюги. Ну хоть что-то. Очень рад, что вы позаботились о гражданских. Но кто позаботится о тебе, идиот?

– Обо мне не надо заботиться!

– Чёрт, Роджерс. – Баки зажмурился и сделал вдох-выдох. – Я и забыл, какой ты упрямый мелкий засранец. С тобой разговаривать – всё равно что с кирпичной стеной.

Про стену – это была любимая присказка миссис Барнс. Да у Баки сегодня прорыв за прорывом: разговоры, эмоции, воспоминания…

– На себя посмотри, придурок, – отозвался Стив с широкой улыбкой.

***

Похищенные вещи на место не вернулись, но, кажется, больше ничего не пропадало. Баки вновь стал закрытым и немногословным. У Стива не было повода зайти к нему без спроса, так что он не знал, появлялся ли дракон опять или нет.

В ноябре у Мстителей был срочный вылет в Южную Америку, где наркобароны попытались захватить власть в парочке стран, и откуда Стив вернулся с простреленным плечом.

Это было не в первый раз простреленное плечо и, как подозревал Стив, не в последний. Всё прекрасно заживало за день-другой, а на третий даже шрама не оставалось. К сожалению, Стиву не хватило ума отсидеться в башне Старка, и он явился домой с окровавленной повязкой, притом что сама рана к тому времени уже затянулась и не кровоточила.

Баки бросил один взгляд на повязку и сразу напрягся.

– Что с-с тобой? – голос его прозвучал отрывисто и как будто с пришепетыванием.

– Ерунда, сквозное в плечо, – Стив двинул рукой, показывая, что всё уже почти в порядке.

– Яс-с-сно, – сказал Баки. Развернулся и бегом взбежал по лестнице к себе в комнату. Стив услышал, как в двери повернулся ключ.

***

– Ну как твой чешуйчатый друг, уже обчистил окрестные ювелирные магазины? – выдал Тони вместо приветствия.

– Он не чешуйчатый, – ответил Стив. – У него панцирь.

– Как у броненосца? – подключился Сэм. – Прикольно.

– Броненосец «Бруклин», водоизмещением десять тысяч тонн, – пробормотал Тони.

– Нет, гораздо меньше. А причём здесь ювелирные магазины?

Все посмотрели на него.

– Ой, да ладно, ты что, «Хоббита» не читал?

Стив моргнул. «Хоббита» он читал. А когда обнаружил, что после войны появилось продолжение, то проглотил три книги за три дня.

– Вы имеете в виду, что все драконы собирают сокровища? Это же сказка, нет?

– Вообще-то я еще недавно считал, что драконы тоже сказка, – дипломатично заметил Сэм.

– Я бы поставила на то, что Зимний дракон будет копить оружие, а не сокровища, – сказала Наташа.

Ну, Баки всегда прятал на себе два-три ножа и старался держать под рукой что-нибудь огнестрельное, но сама Наташа вела себя точно так же, так что вряд ли это была специфически драконья черта.

Стив пожал плечами: – Ничего такого не замечал.

После чего разговор перешёл на предстоящую операцию, и все отвлеклись от обсуждения драконьих привычек.  
Но позднее Брюс Беннер перехватил его на пути к лифту.

– Стив, можно тебя на пару минут?

– Да, конечно. Это насчёт Баки?

– Он в самом деле ничего не собирает? – уточнил Брюс почему-то озабоченно.

Стив покачал головой. – Только таскает мои вещи. И лежит на них, когда… ну, когда он в драконьей форме.  
Брюс помедлил, поднял брови и хмыкнул, попытавшись скрыть улыбку.

– О. Ясно. Что ж, это… да.

– Ты как-то странно отреагировал.

– Ну-у… для взрослых драконов собирательство или накопление своего сокровища, чем бы оно ни было, является обязательной частью нормальной жизнедеятельности. Если дракон этого не делает, он или серьёзно болен, или в глубочайшем стрессовом состоянии. Насколько нам известно из документов Гидры, Зимний дракон никогда не проявлял склонности что-либо собирать.

– Ещё бы. Значит, он до сих пор не вышел из этого состояния… – Стив низко наклонил голову и сжал кулаки. Самое худшее – это когда ты ничего не можешь сделать. Когда всё, что ты делаешь, не помогает.

– Нет, Стив, – Брюс осторожно коснулся его плеча. – Ты не понял. Он как раз вышел. Он начал собирать сокровище.

– Какое? – не понял Стив. – Мои старые вещи?

– Я думаю, – сказал Брюс, – он начал собирать тебя.

***

Насколько Стив понял, Беннер почерпнул свои новые познания о драконах у тех, кого пока решил не называть. Стив надеялся, что эта секретность скоро закончится. Ему совсем не нравилось, что жизненно важная информация о Баки находится у непонятно кого.

Но когда он вернулся домой, то все тяжёлые мысли вылетели у него из головы, как стая голубей. С кухни тянуло вкусным. Баки был с мокрыми после душа волосами и в одной из краденых стивовых футболок.

Убедившись, что Стив в полном порядке и его никто не преследует, Баки принялся тактически грамотно загонять его на кухню.

После еды, решил Стив. Они обсудят всё после еды. И услышал свой голос, спрашивающий:

– Можем мы поговорить о драконе?

– Чего о нём говорить? Разве что… – рука с лопаткой, которой Баки подцеплял горячий стейк со сковородки, замерла в воздухе. – Ты решил отправить м… его назад в «Щит»?

– Нет!

Баки выдохнул, посмотрел на потерявшую форму ручку лопатки и отправил её в мусорный мешок. Перевернул сковородку, вытряхнул стейк на тарелку и со стуком поставил перед Стивом.

– А зря. Ешь. Так что насчёт зверюги?

– Гидра считала дракона чрезвычайно сообразительным животным – но животным. «Щит» предполагал, что он полуразумен. Сегодня мне сказали, что он – разумное существо. А ты что думаешь?

Баки был удивлён. Очень.

– Разумное существо?

– Ты не воспринимал себя разумным, когда был в драконьей форме? – спросил Стив мягко.

Баки сухо рассмеялся.

– Нет. Я воспринимал себя… как выдрессированный зверь. Как запрограммированное оружие.

– То есть так же, как ты воспринимал себя-человека, когда был у Гидры.

– Пожалуй, – отозвался Баки после долгой, напряжённой паузы.

– А здесь? Как ты воспринимаешь себя здесь?

Баки растерянно оглянулся вокруг, будто ожидая найти ответ. И нашёл:

– Ешь давай, Роджерс. Разогревать не буду!

***

Баки начал выходить из дому. Сначала это были короткие вылазки через двор до почтового ящика и назад, потом – до магазинчика на углу, потом до парка. Всякий раз он надевал тревожный браслет, который при трансформации в дракона мог подать сигнал Стиву и Мстителям. Когда Баки впервые провёл в городе целый день (он делал несколько попыток раньше, но возвращался через три-четыре часа), Стив испытал огромную гордость за него и смутное сожаление, что Баки теперь не будет ждать его дома в любое время.

Конечно же, это было глупо и эгоистично, и уж конечно, Стив не собирался караулить, кода Баки вернётся. Просто решил посидеть подольше перед телевизором в этот вечер.

Удивительное дело, фильмы смотрелись совсем по-другому, когда ты был не в кинотеатре, а у себя дома, растянувшись на диване. Стив не был уверен, что изменения к лучшему. Во всяком случае, в кинотеатре его никогда не клонило в сон.

Он не знал, что его разбудило, но точно не шорох. Наверное, решил Стив, он просто почувствовал на себе взгляд.

Телевизор был выключен. Ничего тревожного – на слух или на запах – Стив не ощущал. Во сне он очень удачно закинул руку на диванную подушку, загородив лицо. Теперь, используя это прикрытие, можно было незаметно открыть глаза и попытаться что-нибудь рассмотреть между собственными пальцами.

Что-нибудь оказалось боком дракона, круто изогнутой длинной шеей и большим блестящим глазом. Потом глаз полузакрылся, и дракон очень тихо зарокотал. Его серебристые бока слегка вибрировали.

Стив подумал, что если тревожный браслет не активировался, то Баки принял драконью форму уже дома, сняв его. Так что, наверное, всё в порядке. Никто не пострадал. Всё хорошо.

Заснуть снова под драконий рокот оказалось ещё легче, чем под телевизор.

***

Второй раз Стив вырубился в гостиной после сорокавосьмичасового марш-броска через экваториальную Африку по пятам террористов и последующей операции по разминированию Статуи Свободы (Эйфелеву башню, Скай Три и Биг Бен спасали другие Мстители). Утром он обнаружил, что компанию ему составлял дракон, свернувшийся на низком дубовом столе напротив дивана.

– Привет, – сказал Стив хриплым со сна голосом.

Широкая серебристая голова приподнялась и потянулась к нему. Дракон, вздрагивая ноздрями, замер в каких-то пяти дюймах от лица Стива, деликатно ловя его запах. По мнению самого Стива, ничего деликатного в его запахе сегодня уж точно не было, но дракон знакомо заурчал и придвинулся ближе, сунув голову ему в подмышку.

– Эй, Бак, полегче! – возмутился Стив, но дракон продолжал урчать, так что звук отдавался у Стива во всём теле. – Ну и вкусы у тебя, приятель!

Странные вкусы были тут не только у дракона, признал позднее Стив, стоя под душем. Его тело как-то странно реагировало на низкое утробное урчание Баки в драконьей форме. Практически так же, как на некоторые ноты в голосе Баки.

***

Через неделю Брюс всё-таки раскрыл свои источники.

– Асгард?..

– Да, драконы – часть их сохранившейся древней фауны. Я говорил с Тором, который знает о них гораздо больше нашего, но он посоветовал мне обратиться к тому, кто знает ещё больше. Леди Сигрид – главный специалист Асгарда по драконам. Она согласилась встретиться с нами. Сейчас Фьюри знакомит её с историей Зимнего дракона, так что нам придётся немного подождать…

– Прошу прощения, доктор, капитан. Леди Сигрид уже закончила беседу с директором Фьюри и будет здесь через минуту с четвертью.

– Спасибо, Джарвис.

– Поправка. Через полминуты.

Стив и Брюс переглянулись, но от лифта уже доносился звук стремительных шагов. Через несколько секунд из-за поворота к ним вылетела полная ярости богиня. Ну, наверное, богиня, – Стив не очень разбирался в асгардианских рангах, но она была где-то на дюйм выше Стива и сложением и одеждой напоминала статую Афины. Если только вы в силах представить Афину вне себя от гнева.

– Нет границ жестокости этих ничтожеств! – воскликнула она и топнула ногой. – Почему невозможно убить их снова? Я бы сделала это с наслаждением!.. После того, что они творили с этим волшебным созданием, этим прекрасным драконом, одной смерти для них мало!

– Поверьте, с людьми они делали не менее ужасные вещи, – сказал Брюс.

– У меня не было намерения принизить страдания вашей расы, друг моего повелителя Беннер. Но я посвятила свою жизнь драконам, и видеть, как дракона превращают в… в… лишённое собственной воли орудие...

У Стива перехватило горло, потому что он испытывал такие же эмоции. И пусть Сигрид в первую очередь думала о драконе, а он – о человеке, чувство было одним и тем же.

– Леди Сигрид, – сказал он хрипло, – я Стивен Роджерс, и Баки Барнс – мой лучший друг. Сможете ли вы помочь ему?

Сигрид смерила его взглядом и сказала подчёркнуто холодно:

– Человек Баки Барнс был изменен на уровне самой сути вещей. Я не смогу разделить их с драконом. Вам придётся принять его, или навек отказаться от своей дружбы.

– Не придётся! – выпалил Стив. – Я давно его принял. Или всегда принимал, не помню.

И, когда Сигрид пристально поглядела ему в глаза, добавил:

– Мне очень нравится дракон. – У Сигрид приподнялся уголок рта, и Стив покраснел.

– Тогда я от всего сердца помогу вам, друг моего повелителя Стивен Роджерс. Но в первую очередь я помогу человеку Баки Барнсу и его дракону.

– Я об этом и прошу.

– Хорошо. Вы хотели спросить меня о чём-то. Так спрашивайте.

– Баки… Баки боится, что не может контролировать дракона. Что дракон не контролирует себя. И что это может закончиться… очень плохо. Он прав?

– Драконы Асгарда славятся своим хладнокровием и расчётливостью. По тем изображениям, что мне показали, я уверена – Зимний дракон происходит из Асгарда. Когда он оправится от причиненных ему страданий, то вернёт себе полную власть над собой.

Она положила руку на плечо Стиву и сказала с улыбкой:

– Люди импульсивны, а драконы – нет. Драконы просто знают, чего хотят, и ничто их не остановит. Вас это не пугает, Стивен Роджерс?

– Нет, – сказал Стив, сглотнул и покраснел снова. – Вот это как раз совсем не пугает.

***

Отныне по понедельникам в час с четвертью машина «Старк Индастриз» забирала Баки для встречи с Сигрид и в половину пятого привозила обратно. Стив быстро понял, что сопровождать его не нужно, иначе всю дорогу Баки будет сидеть в напряжении, готовый отразить любую угрозу и защитить Стива любой ценой. Так что Баки ездил на встречи с Сигрид один, и только через пару месяцев Стив выяснил, что сеансы «драконьего психоанализа», как называл это Хоукай, частенько проходят в Асгарде.

Баки и дракон теперь полностью освоили гостиную, и так уж получилось, что Стив спал на диване чаще, чем в собственной постели. Нередко он просыпался часа в три ночи сидящим перед телевизором, а рядом, привалившись головой на его плечо, дрых Баки. Или, свернувшись вокруг Стива (но каким-то магическим образом не вызывая ощущения, что ты в ловушке), дремал приятно тяжёлый дракон.

***

А потом один отставной генерал решил, что мировой порядок несовершенен, и можно исправить его, если взять в заложники лидеров «большой восьмёрки». Мстители, конечно же, были подняты по тревоге и отправились в Оттаву. А через пару часов после начала боевой операции выяснилось, что заложники был приманкой, а настоящими мишенями были сами Мстители.

В этот конкретный далеко не прекрасный момент Стив вместе с Халком шаг за шагом отступали под напором целой армии бронеустройств, поливавших свинцом и напалмом всё вокруг себя на триста шестьдесят градусов. Вверх они не стреляли, но, к сожалению, излучали какое-то поле, выводившее из строя любую технику – кроме своей. Возле ближайшего холма дымилось на земле несколько самолётов Королевских ВВС Канады, которые пытались оказать Мстителям поддержку с воздуха. Катапульты лётчиков, увы, не сработали тоже.

Сэм отделался легко: когда поле включилось и его крылья перестали подчиняться управлению, они были раскрыты, так что он сумел спланировать на землю и даже не попасть под огонь адских машин. Тони пришлось куда хуже. Халк сумел подхватить его, когда Железный человек обрушился с неба, но костюм заклинило, и системы жизнеобеспечения тоже, похоже, вышли из строя. Сэм и Наташа отчаянно пытались сделать хоть что-то, но кислород у Тони был уже на исходе.

Клинт, высунувшись откуда-то сверху, из-под полуразрушенных балок здания, служившего им укрытием, махнул рукой, подавая знак: «Нужна помощь». Стив, отражая щитом поток пуль, кивнул в ответ, стараясь неявно сдвинуться ближе к стене.

В следующую секунду оттуда, где прятался Клинт, вылетела стрела (правильно, подумал Стив, на такую простую конструкцию, как лук, поле не действовало – даром что пускать стрелы здесь было не в кого) – и прилепилась к верхушке ближайшей к ним адской стрелялки, протянув за собой длинный суперпрочный шнур. Клинт соскользнул со своего насеста, всей тяжестью повиснув на шнуре. Стив, отбросив щит, тотчас же кинулся на помощь. Балка, через которую был перекинут шнур, действовала как рычаг, и бронемашина, продолжая крутиться и палить вокруг, медленно накренилась и стала подниматься вверх. Когда угол наклона стал достаточно заметен, соседняя машина вдруг издала чихающий звук и замерла.

О! Так значит, поле действует и на них, просто излучатели направлены вверх! И если они поднимут эту дрянь достаточно высоко, чтоб охватить лучом все остальные машины…

В этот момент со стороны холма, где, видимо, находился будущий мировой диктатор, прилетело очередью что-то крупнокалиберное, перерезавшее трос как обычную верёвку. С одной стороны стены с лязгом упала машина, с другой стороны, с руганью, Стив и Хоукай.

– Липучки есть ещё, а вот троса нет, – пробормотал Клинт.

Стив кинул взгляд назад, где лежал в своем костюме Железного человека беспомощный Тони, над которым хлопотал Сэм, а Наташа, не обращая внимания на брошенное бесполезной кучкой огнестрельное оружие, сосредоточенно подбирала по руке кусок арматуры. Перевел взгляд на чумазого Клинта, за спиной которого висел его драгоценный и теперь тоже бесполезный лук, на Халка, с яростным ревом прикрывающего их маленькое и ненадёжное укрытие против смертоносных машин. И быстро проговорил:

– Есть план. Халк и я выбегаем, переворачиваем одну из стрелялок и катим так, чтоб луч зацепил все остальные. А потом разделываемся с ней.

Баки обязательно закричал бы, что он свихнулся. Но слава богу, Баки здесь не было. Остальные не реагировали на плохие идеи Стива настолько быстро.

Так что Стив сделал вдох-выдох, поднял щит и сделал шаг вперёд…

…и замер, открыв рот, потому что увидел, как роскошный серебристый дракон, зависнув над холмом, превращает в пепел ставку мирового диктатора. Несостоявшегося.

А затем обманчиво плавно летит к ним, пикирует вниз и, выдыхая голубое пламя, сжигает всё, что может гореть, и плавит всё, что плавится.

А на горизонте были уже видны спасательные вертолёты и обгоняющий их Роудс в костюме Воителя.

***

– Увидел вас по телевизору, – сказал Баки на борту квинджета. – Выглядело паршиво, и я сразу подумал, что ты сделаешь что-нибудь идиотское. Решил, что надо бы за тобой присмотреть.

Стив вспомнил, как дракон с угрожающим низким гудением наворачивал круги над самой крышей их убежища. Чтоб ему не пришло в голову атаковать медиков или Роуди, Стив выбежал наружу и постарался отвести дракона подальше метров хоть на сто. Дракон приземлился почти ему на пятки и повалил Стива наземь, встав над ним и оглядываясь вокруг с точно таким же ко всему готовым видом, что и Баки во время их совместных выходов в Нью-Йорк.

Про вид ему рассказал Сэм, поскольку Стив в тот момент лежал носом в траву, прижатый драконьей лапой.

Конечно, военных пришлось успокаивать, но Сэм и Роуди отлично справились. Потом, когда с Тони всё было уже в порядке, Пеппер тоже подключилась, так что и с прессой всё обошлось.

– О господи, охранная система по периметру дома! – вспомнил Стив, когда квинджет уж заходил на посадку. – Баки, ты в порядке? Там же супертранк, и электрошок, и…

Баки фыркнул и притянул Стива ближе. Это был не то чтоб собственнический жест, скорее… а, ладно, будь честен с собой, Стив – вполне себе собственнический.

– Придурок. Я же не прорывался сквозь периметр всей тушей, как зверюга. Я спокойно вышел как Джеймс Б. Барнс, миновал периметр, нашёл подходящее место, перекинулся. Определил направление, взял пеленг, полетел. Всё спокойно и без спешки.

Ну конечно, без спешки. Роуди упомянул, что с базы Довер было поднято крыло истребителей, так вот до границы они Баки не успели перехватить.

***

Дома они свернулись вместе на диване.

– На самом деле, я их почти дожал, когда ты появился, – сказал Стив. – Но спасибо. И потом, зрелище было...

– Да? – Щёки Баки порозовели, и он посмотрел на Стива из-под спутанных волос. – Понравилось?

– Ещё бы. Я не представлял, что летящий дракон – это так красиво. Баки, ты… это было очень, очень красиво. Никогда не видел ничего подобного.

Баки покраснел сильнее и засмеялся.

– Ты это всем драконам говоришь, Стив Роджерс?

– А что, работает?

– О да, зверюга от тебя без ума.

– Ну, это взаимно.

– Так я и знал, что ты через меня подбиваешь клинья к моему дракону!

– Чёрт, Бак, ты меня раскусил, – сказал Стив и, глядя, как Баки смешно пытается сдуть волосы с глаз, протянул руку и осторожно отвёл их за ухо.

Баки издал какой-то странный низкий звук.

И тогда Стив вспомнил обещание, которое дал себе сразу перед тем, как осуществить очень плохую идею с атакой. Если он выберется.

Ну, они же все выбрались, правда?

Он сделал вдох-выдох, наклонился и, закрыв глаза, нашёл губами губы Баки.

На какой-то момент ему показалось, что под его рукой не тёплая человеческая кожа, а прохладная гладкость драконьего панциря, но Баки ответил ему на поцелуй жадно и отчаянно, так что – показалось, да.

Когда они оба открыли глаза, Стив решил, что улыбка Баки красивее даже летящего дракона. Но затем Баки снова нахмурился.

– Стив, ты знаешь, что делаешь? – спросил он. – Ты уверен? Потому что он всегда будет во мне, я всегда буду Зимним драконом. И… он выбрал тебя, и это навсегда. Как у меня, на всю жизнь.

Стив был уверен. И ему нужны были оба, и Баки, и дракон. И он тоже выбрал на всю жизнь, навсегда.

И даже, кажется, смог это произнести.

***

Стив Роджерс знал, чего он хочет. И не собирался останавливаться.


End file.
